Too Much
by pellyeve93
Summary: Satori loves her little sister. Too much. SatorixKoishi yuri oneshot


Satori peered through the door of Koishi's room and let her gaze fall on to the sleeping form of her little sister. She slowly walked towards the bed, being careful to not let any of the floorboards creak.

Koishi's bed covers had slipped off and were now lying on the floor beside her bed. Satori picked up the blankets and placed them on to her sleeping sister, tucking her in gently. She didn't _need _to put the blankets back on her, because Koishi would inevitably just kick them off again when she got too warm.

But Satori wanted an excuse to be close to her.

She loved her little sister. Too much. She told herself that it wasn't right; that she shouldn't feel that way about Koishi, but she couldn't help it. Her little sister was so cute and irresistible, and she'd do anything to hold her, to kiss her. She wanted to feel every inch of her small, soft body.

But she knew she couldn't.

It wasn't right. Koishi was her _sister_, she couldn't have her as a lover, she couldn't hold her and kiss her and she couldn't take away her childish innocence.

No matter how much she wanted to.

Satori sat on the edge of Koishi's bed and began to stroke her hair, savouring in its softness. Her hand slowly moved from her little sister's hair to her face. Everything about her was so... cute. She wanted to feel even more of her.

Satori smiled to herself as Koishi made a small pleased noise and moved her face to lean into her hand.

'_Why can't you be mine?_'

Satori was lost in thoughts about her sister for a while, and soon those thoughts turned into erotic fantasies. She wanted Koishi to let her touch her all over, every single part of her adorable little body. Just thinking about the girl laying beneath her, panting and moaning, was enough to make Satori feel extremely aroused. She was completely oblivious to what was happening around her for a minute or two, but a loud whimpering sound snapped her out of her thoughts.

It was Koishi. Her whimpers got louder and she was fidgeting a lot, tossing her head, but still asleep.

Satori drew her hand back and gently shook her, trying to wake her up, but she continued to whimper and kept her eyes shut. Just as she was about to call Koishi's name to try to awaken her, the younger girl shot up, panting heavily.

"Koishi? Are you oka-"

Her little sister cut her off by throwing her arms around her and burying her face in her chest, sobbing. Satori blushed and felt flustered, but wrapped her arms around Koishi and patted her back, trying to calm her down, even though she felt embarrassed having her sister's face pressed up against her chest.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked the younger girl after a few minutes, playing with her hair, still blushing a small bit.

Koishi nodded and looked up at her older sister, wiping away some of her tears. "It was h-horrible..."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She froze at this question and quickly shook her head, hiding her face in Satori's chest again. "I... I can't remember," she lied.

Satori raised an eyebrow at the statement but decided not to pursue the matter, as she didn't want to upset the poor girl any more. The two embraced each other in silence for a moment until Koishi spoke.

"Um, big sister?"

"Yes?"

Koishi swallowed hard. "Would you mind s-staying with m-me?"

Satori blushed deeply again and avoided making eye contact with her sister, but she nodded and gestured to Koishi to move over.

"O-of course," she managed to say, cursing herself for stuttering.

She pulled the blanket back and lay down beside her sister, still not looking at her.

Koishi moved closer to Satori and cautiously hugged her slim waist, snuggling up to her.

"T-thank you for staying with me..."

Satori looked down and rested her chin atop of Koishi's head. "It's no problem, just try to sleep now."

It was times like this that made her think Koishi knew about her... wants. Why was she teasing her like this? She was so tempted to do dirty things to her when she was in this position, and could feel herself getting quite hot. Satori put one arm around the now sleeping girl and let her hands fall lower down her back. She slowly rubbed up and down her back, enjoying the intimacy.

"Mm... Sa.. Satori?"

Koishi looked up at her and squirmed a bit. "Why are you rubbing me like tha-"

Satori cut her off by capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss. She struggled to get away from her grasp, but her older sister rolled over and pinned her down by her wrists.

Satori pulled away, gasping. "Hah... you taste so nice Koishi.." She wasn't sure what had made her do that, and felt awful that she had just put Koishi through that, but now she just couldn't help herself. She leaned down and roughly shoved her tongue into her little sister's mouth, keeping her pinned down even though she was no longer squirming - she was... kissing back?

Satori opened her eyes and looked down at Koishi, who was now sliding her tongue along the wet appendage that had just entered her mouth. Was she enjoying this?

They kissed for another few seconds and then pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

"B-big sister, I... I love y-you."

Satori released Koishi's wrists and cupped her face with her hands.

"I love you t-too. But this isn't right... I don't want you to feel like you have to let me do this to you."

"No no, I want this...," Koishi blushed, "I want you."

Satori smiled and gave her little sister another small kiss and then began to unbutton her nightgown.

Koishi grabbed her hands, stopping her and had a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, holding on to the older girl's hands tightly. Satori smiled at her and pulled her hands free. She leaned down and lightly kissed Koishi's cheek, placing her hands on the younger girl's small breasts.

"Didn't you just say you wanted this?"

"Y-yes but I..."

"Then just relax." Satori smiled at her, "I promise it won't hurt." Any embarrassment had disappeared completely, and all she wanted to do was remove that pesky article of clothing and feel Koishi's soft and supple skin.

She undid the remaining buttons and let the clothing slip down her small body. She began to squeeze Koishi's breast gently, making her moan quietly.

"Hah... Satori... feels... so good!"

She arched her back and her moans began to get louder. Satori let go of her breasts and pulled Koishi's nightgown off completely, leaving her almost naked and feeling cold.

"Why did you stop? I want... more..."

Her older sister grinned and kissed her passionately once again, letting her hands tease her small breasts. Satori pulled away and leaned into her ear, taking her ear lobe into her mouth and biting down on it, making Koishi squeal.

"What do you mean by 'more'~?" Satori was really enjoying this. All those months of waiting, dreaming of a moment like this... This was better than anything she could have imagined.

"T-touch me," Koishi said in a quiet voice, blushing deeply.

"Where?"

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "You know where, Satori! Stop teasing!"

Her older sister sat up and straddled her torso, then grabbed Koishi's face with both hands, forcing her to look at her.

"Beg."

"W-wha..."

Satori grinned mischievously, "You heard me, Koishi."

Her little sister grimaced and swallowed hard. "Fine." She bit her bottom lip. "Please, big sister?" Her face was completely red now. "Please... I want you... I n-need you!" She could feel herself getting hotter and felt a strange sensation between her legs.

"You're so cute~" cooed Satori as she crawled off of Koishi. She pulled at her panties and dragged them down her soft legs.

The older girl spread Koishi's legs apart and lay down between them, breathing softly on her little sister's sweet spot, making her moan and squirm. Satori licked Koishi's inner thigh and moved to her clit, gently nibbling on the loose piece of flesh.

"Ahhh~ Feels so nice...!"

Koishi was biting her knuckles and blushing deeply, her breathing erratic and heavy. She'd never felt this feeling of pleasure before in her entire life and it was amazing! She could feel Satori breathing on her place of innocence and it was driving her insane. She felt like she was going to collapse, and the feelings of pleasure intensified as she felt her big sister slide a finger into her.

"Mmmm... Yes, Satori! Yes!"

Satori looked up at her little sister and smiled, slowly thrusting her finger in and out. She'd been waiting so long to hear Koishi scream her name like that, and it made her feel so happy to know that _she _was the one making her feel this way.

Satori inserted another finger and licked Koishi's clit again. She could feel her body tightening around her fingers and began to thrust harder, making her little sister scream out in pleasure. She was so close to finishing, all she needed was an extra push... Satori reached her free hand up and teased one of her small breasts, and that did it for Koishi.

She screamed out again and convulsed around the other girl's fingers, her whole body twitching. Satori pulled her fingers out and licked them clean to get a small taste of her little sister.

"Oh, you taste so sweet, Koishi!"

She crawled out from between the younger girl's legs and pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"I really do love you..."

Koishi yawned and hugged her big sister, enjoying her warmth.

"I love you too," she murmured, looking up at Satori with a tired smile.


End file.
